The reborn worrier!
by EclipsePvP
Summary: Regular beginning, Percy was betrayed. Travels through the universe. Honestly I suck at making summaries, so just click on this and read it god damn it!


Percy Jackson knew that the fates hated him.

Percy Jackson knew that he had the worst luck. Percy Jackson knew that he was never destined to have an easy or particularly happy life. What Percy Jackson did not know and did not expect was that his entire world would fall apart in less than a year.

The dejected two time Savior of Olympus packed a duffel bag quickly before exiting Cabin 3 and running from camp before the mob found him. As he crossed the boundary line a silver flash appeared in front of him. Artemis stood with an arrow pointed at his face and said with contempt dripping g from every word, "Come with me, Boy! Zeus wants a word with you."

Percy nodded, not really caring what happened to him now. Artemis flashed him infant of the Olympian council with a few minor changes, Percy now had a gash on his forehead and was shackled hand and foot by celestial bronze chains made specially to restrict godly powers. Poseidon rose from his throne and yelled at the goddess of the hunt, "Why is my son sound bound and beaten?

I agreed to bring him here so we could settle this matter peacefully and he gave you no reason to attack him as he came willingly. Mark my words you man hating bitch, if any of you or your groupies venture into open water, be it the seas or as simple as a lake you will face the wrath of Poseidon." Artemis glared at her uncle, "I had every reason to attack this piece of filth. After what he did to that maiden, he is lucky i have not already taken his head."

Zeus banged his bolt on the floor, "QUIET! We have called this council meeting to resolve the issue of Percy Jackson and the incident at camp half blood. What do you have to say for yourself?" Percy Jackson stood as best he could in his beaten and bound state, "I only have this to say. I have fought two wars for you. I have fallen in the depths of Hell where even the Olympians fear to go and came out sane. I have given everything to you and never acted against you despite having plenty of reasons to and what do i get in return? I am beaten by a goddess I saved at least three times because honestly i lost count for something i never did. Do you Olympians want to know what happened at camp half blood?"

He waited as they nodded, "Hey Fleecy, Do me a solid. Show me Percy Jackson's memories from the past year until 2 days ago." A giant screen appeared in front of the council and they all watched in horror at what unfolded in front of them.

Flashback

Percy sat next to Peleus on Half Blood Hill. He was petting the dragon and was enjoying the sight of the ocean crashing against the shore when he heard a scream. He ran over to see a boy being attacked by a group of Cyclopes. He ran over to him and in the blink of an eye he had killed them all. He picked the boy up and realized that he was about the same age as himself. He was a little shorter than 6 feet with curly brown hair and eyes that were a swirl of many colors. Percy smiled at the newcomer, "Hey, My name's Percy and welcome to Camp Half Blood." The boy just looked at Percy and snorted, "Like i care who you are. I would have killed the cyclopes myself if you did not obviously have to stoke your ego." Percy was taken aback by the hostile attitude.

Percy saw Annabeth and Chiron approaching the hill with a lot of other campers and ld the boy over to them and explained what happened. Just as he finished a holographic swirl of color appeared above the boys head, a larger version of the boys eyes. Chiron spoke up, "All Hail…?" The boy looked at Chiron, "Liam Beckett". Chiron nodded, "All Hail Liam Beckett. Son of Thamva, Lady and Goddess of Emotion." Everyone clapped but Percy kept a wary eye on the new camper.

He saw the way that he looked at Annabeth and some of the other women at camp and didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. Several months had passed since Liam came to camp and life had been pure hell for the Savior of Olympus. Liam, somehow, had managed to turn the entire camp against him except for Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth. Nico and Thalia were almost never at camp so Percy only had 3 friends left to his name. Liam had convinced his other friends that he had betrayed them in someway. Percy felt as if his life could get no worse, but he was so very wrong. Percy walked into the dining pavilion just in time to hear Chiron announce a new quest that he was sending Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris on.

Something about finding the chains of Hephaestus and defeating a demon. There was a time when Chiron never would have sent Annabeth on a quest without Percy but Liam had even managed to sway him into hating Percy. Percy bid farewell to his last three friends and asked them to hurry because he did not know what would happen while they were gone. They all agreed and set off.

The moment the questers were off Liam ordered the campers to grab and chain Percy. Percy did not know what was happening until he felt the first blade piece his flesh. He felt the blade slide in between his ribs and he screamed as Liam slowly twisted the blade. "Do you like this, Arrogant Son of Poseidon? This is nothing compared to what i have planned for you over the next few days. But don't worry, i won't carve up your chest just yet, I have something special planned for that. Out of curiosity, have you ever heard of a Wasp Injection Knife?

Ironically it was made to be used on sharks but i guess it will work just as well on you being a creature of the sea. You see, you stab the sea mutt with the blade and then press a button on the handle and it releases a burst of pressurized air that tears the flesh away from the wound. Like so." Percy heard a click and then his side exploded both in pain and literally. He looked down and saw that he was missing a huge chunk of his left side. " Don't even think about passing out.

I have a whole lot more planned for you." the sadistic son of Thamva said. That began the horrific routine of torture that would make even Hades uneasy. Liam would personally torture Percy all day in the middle of the dining pavilion while the entire camp watched in sick glee, when the sun set, Liam would douse the douse the demigod in vinegar, roll him in salt then throw him in a tub of water enchanted so that it would heal him, leave the scars and he would be unable to control it. this went on for almost two weeks and Liam kept his promise, while he carved up every other part of his skin he left his chest untouched. Several hours before the questers returned everything was cleaned up and there was no evidence that this ever happened. Liam came over to Percy and whispered in his ear, "You will not tell any of the three questers about what went on or i will do what i did you and worse to Annabeth. Do you understand?" Percy nodded numbly and Liam walked away with a evil grin on his face. When Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris got back they noticed a empty and haunted look in Percy's eyes but he refuse to talk about it no matter how hard they tried to get him to talk about it.

The day after they returned, Annabeth woke up to find Percy missing from camp and started freaking out. Percy had left to go to Olympus to ask for Athena's permission to propose to Annabeth. After a long conversation with the wisdom goddess, he left with her blessing and a beautiful engagement ring.

When he returned to camp he found Chris and Clarisse sitting in the dining pavilion and for some reason, they looked nervous. "Hey guys, have you seen Annabeth?" Clarisse paled, and Clarisse never pales and said, "I think she is down by the Beach, in your special place." He nodded and headed that direction. he did not hear the conversation behind him. "Clarisse, you shouldn't have told him." Chris said. Clarisse shot back, "He never would have believed me.

He has to see this with his own eyes, no matter how much it breaks him." Percy headed down to the beach knowing that no matter how much stuff happened to him, he would always have his Wise Girl. he stopped thinking that however when he herd strange noises coming from the beach. He slowly walked up the the beach and what he saw broke his heart into a million little pieces. He saw naked women with blond princess curls straddling an also naked boy with blond curly hair and eyes that swirled with color. "Gods Annabeth! how did that cheating bastard never do this with you?" Liam asked Annabeth. She smiled, "I don't know why, but i am glad my first time is with you. You are so much better that he ever could hope to be." Percy had seen enough. He stepped out of the bushes and said in a steely calm voice devoid of all emotion, "I have had it up to here with you, you sniveling pathetic son of BITCH! i could take what you do to me but this is one step too far. I don't know how but you somehow manipulated the woman i love to having sex with you and i cannot let you get away with that." Liam smiled, "Oh, i didn't trick her. She came to me after she saw you were gone and i was more than happy to console her. I don't know why you never took the time to have sex with her yourself, she is one of the best i have ever had and believe me, that is saying something. But if you thought that i was just going to have my way with her and then let you have her back, you are quite mistaken. I know your fatal flaw, and i know that despite the fact that she cheated on you, you still love her.

I have broke you physically, and emotionally, but i have yet to break you mentally. I believe that this will finally do the trick." He slowly got behind annabeth and slit her throat. Her body dropped to the shore and her blood turned the sand red. Percy screamed at the top of his lungs. the winds picked up around his feet and the sky began to darken. Cracks began to appear in the ground as a 10.0 earthquake shook the very foundation of the camp. Gale force winds surrounded the entire shore and there were inches of rain falling every minute. In his anger and pain Percy summoned a storm stronger then Poseidon ever had or ever could unless he was in the same position as Percy. Percy continued on his storm until he was literally about to combust and he fainted onto the beach.

He woke up as Liam threw him onto the ground of the dining pavilion. "This bastard has committed A few years ago, Zeus would have struck down the demigod on sight but now, after he had done and the pain he went through he simply replied, "As long as they are reasonable and honest, we shall honor them, we swear on the river styx." thunder boomed sealing the deal. Percy nodded again, "In my studies in Athena's library and from slips in conversations from Athena herself, i have managed to gather the fact that there are other planets with life on them in our universe. My first request is that you remove my demigod scent and give me permission to explore the universe while not telling anyone where i went."

The Council seemed uneasy with this request and Athena spoke up, "I am surprised you able to deduct this information from our conversations but i do feel the need to ask, why do you want to explore the universe?" crimes against this camp beyond forgiveness. He came to the beach, and when he found Annabeth confessing her love to me he snuck up behind me and knocked me out. He then raped the honorable Annabeth before slitting her throat. He must be punished for these crimes." They stoped Percy to the table again, this time face up. "I told you i had something special planned for your chest. Let's get started shall we?" He pulled out a dagger, "This dagger has been soaked in the River Acheron for 500 years. Wounds caused by this blade will heal but the pain caused by them never go away.

I am going to enjoy this very much." He began carving on his chest and the screen faded to black and disappeared.

Flashback End

Percy stood before the Olympian Council as they watched his past year in horror. It took several minutes for the information they saw to sink in. Several had tears on their face, including Poseidon and Athena. Athena cleared her throat and spoke through an obvious abundance of pain, "You stopped the memories before we saw what happened to you. What did Liam do to you?" I sighed, "I had hoped to spare that detail but if you want to know i will show you." Athena nodded and Percy removed his shirt. The wounds were still red and puffy but they read 'See how the mighty have fallen. Behold the once mighty twice over Savior of Olympus'. At this Poseidon's sobs doubled, "I am so sorry my son. If i had known i would have saved you but i was busy in Atlantis."

Percy nodded, "It is alright dad. I just to put this all behind me. I have a few requests i would like to ask you for, if it is alright." A few years ago, Zeus would have struck down the demigod on sight but now, after he had done and the pain he went through he simply replied, "As long as they are reasonable and honest, we shall honor them, we swear on the river styx." thunder boomed sealing the deal. Percy nodded again, "In my studies in Athena's library and from slips in conversations from Athena herself, i have managed to gather the fact that there are other planets with life on them in our universe.

My first request is that you remove my demigod scent and give me permission to explore the universe while not telling anyone where i went." The Council seemed uneasy with this request and Athena spoke up, "I am surprised you able to deduct this information from our conversations but i do feel the need to ask, why do you want to explore the universe?""Simply Lady Athena, I am lost. I have nothing to tie me to this world or to life and i need to calm down and exert what has happened. I feel that exploring would help me do that. I do not know how long i will be but i have every intention of coming back someday." She nodded and Zeus called for a vote. All except Poseidon voted for it and so they granted Percy's first request. "My second request is this. I know that my trips will require money so request a couple of Lotus Casino cash cards so that i may have all the funds i need as i am sure there will be places where i can exchange earth money am i correct?" Athena nodded and summoned a wallet. "this wallet has 16 lotus cash cards and 1 Olympian cash card and an ID that will accurately keep track of your information including what name you are going by, any current physical stats and your current age. The olympic cash card is the same as the lotus casino ones, meaning unlimited funds but if there is anywhere that will not take the lotus casino card, use tight one as it is excepted everywhere. But be wary if you use it too much word will spread and people will hear of you.

Likewise you may store and summon cash in the wallet. Any money you store you can summon at a later date, but you may summon us dollars or drachmas and they will show up as they ill just come from the cards. the wallet is impossible to open except by you and it will always reappear in your pocket so don't worry about pick pockets." Athena tossed him the wallet and he bowed. "My final request is not for me but for someone else. Before i leave, I wish that my Aunt and Uncle have there thrones restored. They come to most meetings anyway and i believe that if this family is to survive, we must put away our grudges and move on. And remember that even though i was betrayed by the campers, i still think of may of you as family and if there is ever a threat to earth, find a way to contact me and i will help you in the fray." The gods seemed surprised and impressed buy this and they nodded and two new thrones appeared in the circle.

Hades nodded at him and Hestia hugged him even harder than Tyson ever did. Zeus cleared his throat, "One more thing. I have decided to give you something you did not ask for. I have decided to grant you special Partial Immortality. This means you will live until you are killed by someone, you cannot be killed by poison or sickness. i hope this aids you on your travels." He shot a beam of yellow light at me and smiled. "Any who wish to say goodbye to young Perseus, the line starts behind me. Hera, Demeter, and Dionysius flashed out of the throne room. everyone else made a line behind Zeus. Zeus approached Percy smiling sadly, "Percy, i am truly sorry for the life you have had to live. I resented your existence at first but i never resented you. I respect you and out of all the things you have done i am most thankful for you saving my kids many times over. The only thing i regret is that you are not my son, but i have Poseidon's permission to fix that. With your Permission, i would like to give you my blessing and adopt you as my son. Are you alright with that?" Percy could do nothing but nod as Zeus held his shoulder and glowed a sky blue. "As my son you will have all the powers that Jason and Thalia do, including flight. You are welcome in my domain anytime, son" Zeus hinged me and flash out. Next came Athena, "I am going to give you my blessing. With it you will become smarter and your ADHD will lessen while leaving your battle instincts intact and your Dyslexia will disappear." i thanked her and she left. Then came Ares, "I may not like you Punk, but i respect you.

You have proven yourself more than anyone throughout history and even i am sorry for all you have had to suffer. I give you the blessing of Mars. Your battle prowess will increase and people will follow you into battle easier. I also remove the curse i put on you all those years ago." he shoo Percy's hand and left. Apollo gave Percy his blessing and left leaving Percy standing in-front of Artemis. "I am sorry Percy. I should not have reacted the way i did.

It is just i have always hated men and you are so different from the rest of the male population. when i heard what they said what happened, i wanted to relieve it because it made things easier than to believe there was actually a good male left in the world. in atonement for this i give the blessing of Artemis and remove the curse of Orion from your veins. From now on, you are free to use archery as you wish." After she left, it was Hermes' turn. he gave me his blessing and so did Aphrodite, which meant i was a lot faster, sneakier and could change my appearance as i wished. Hestia hugged me and said, "I am so proud of all that you have done, i could not be prouder if you were my own son." I smiled genuine for the first time in a long time, "Could i be? Would you be ok adopting me?" seeing the look on her face i quickly back petaled, "I mean if you don't want to, i under stand. i did not mean to overstep my bounds." she hugged me again, 'I would be honored to have your as my son." a warm light enveloped me and she spoke in my head while still hugging me. 'you now the power to heal and control flames. the hearth has the power to heal and to harm, remember that. plus you can summon food. i love you my son.' She smiled at me and flashed out. Hades came up and laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "Would you be OK if i adopted you as well? you have done so much for me and are like a brother to Nico, i would be happy to be able to tell him you actually are his brother whenever you do come back." i nodded and a black light enveloped me and he left. Poseidon walked top to me sadly, "I understand why you must leave but i will miss you. i have several things to give you. First i increase your powers over water to the same level as mine, i have a feeling you will need it. Second, unfortunately Amphitrite has divorced me and in loyalty to his mother, Triton has disowned me as his father. I still take care of them and they live in Atlantis but seeing as the position is open, I, Poseidon do hereby declare Perseus Jackson as Price of the Seas and Heir to the Throne of Atlantis." a blueish green coral crown appeared briefly on Percy's head before disappearing. "It is still there you must will it to appear for it to show up. when you wear it, it will give you a temporary boost in water powers, plus use it when in a tight situation. We are feared through the universe for our power and when people recognize your position they will leave you alone for fear of our wrath. Finally i will make Paul and sally partially immortal so that they are here when you return and i will transport you to the place where you can catch a spaceship. I love you son." Poseidon flashed me to what looked like Mos Eisley Space Port from star wars. I walked up to a computer and looked at all the available planets to travel to and thought to myself, 'where will i go first?'. I walked up to a ticket clerk and asked, "If i am new to intergalactic travel and don't know anything about the galaxy other than earth where should i go first?" the clerk did not even go up and said, "I would recommend Terra Prime in the Chaos System. It is the home planet of Chaos and the 14 primordials and the typical destination for newbie space travelers."

I nodded and bought a ticket for the ship going to Terra Prime which left in 10 minutes. I walked up to the captain and showed him my ticket. He smiled, "I am happy to finally have some passengers, i usually have to make this trip alone and it gets really boring." I smiled at him and sat down. a few minutes later we were off. After we cleared atmo, he put the shuttle on auto pilot and asked me, "So, what is your story? you look like you are 18 but you are really beaten up. You know, with your black hair, green eyes and tan skin you look like Perseus Jackson." I flinched as he said my name. "Wait, are you Percy Jackson?" I nodded. he stared at me for five minutes before shaking my hand and saying it was nice to meet me. I looked at him and said, "How did you know about me? I was hoping to be able to finally have some peace and not be recognized." He laughed, "If you don't want to be recognized, you will need to change your appearance a bit. You are famous around the entire universe. The demigod that beat a primordial and the titan of time before he was legally an adult. You are a legend."

I grimaced, "I never wanted to be a legend. I just wanted to protect my family. Can you tell me about the universe? The origins of the universe? and what about money? Language? will i need a translator?" The captain cleared his throat, "Well, we have got a long trip ahead of us so i might as well help out where i can. I will start with the creation of the universe. See before the creation of the planets and all the stars there were two entities. No one knows how they came to be or if they were created by someone more powerful than them. They were a man by the name of Void and a woman by the name of Balance. it is said that they wandered through the emptiness of space for eons and eons completely alone when as you might expect from being close to one another for such a long time, they fell in love. the two of them fell madly in love, one thing led to another and a little while later, two young boys were born, the twin sons of Void and Balance need Chaos and Order. Time passed and the family was happy together, but then one day while the brothers were playing together they discover a power of theirs, the power of creation. they were rough housing when all of a sudden a giant planet appeared before them. That planet is what is now called Terra Prime the first planet ever created. For the next few Eons Chaos and Order were inseparable as they created every planet know to exist in the universe. after all the planets were created chaos and order returned home and as a reward for there marvelous new creations their father gave them each a gift.

To Chaos he gave a sword that was as black as the emptiness of space with little galaxies, planets and stars swirling around in it, and to Order he gave a sword of the most brilliant white anyone had ever seen. The swords were powerful but also drew power and enhanced the characteristics of their wielders and since that day Chaos and Order grew apart until they part ways. Chaos went to Earth and Order hid in a reclusive planet in a far corner of the universe.

Chaos missed his brother dearly and was lonely all by himself, so he decided he would create some people to talk to, and thus his children the primordial were born. he too the essence of each of their domains and molded it into a body and gave them life. and for a time he was happy. the primordials were enough for him and he enjoyed his time with them immensely, but Order grew jealous for he felt that his brother was trying to replace him and his sword fed on and petered his feelings of resentment and jealousy until he went mad. He went to attack his brother and wipe him from existence when he was met by his parents. They told them that they loved each of them equally and would not choose sides in the war that would ensue and in his rage Order attacked this parents and they was when the first armor was created. Void created for himself the Armor of the Void and for his wife the helmet of Balance. After seeing that his sword could not penetrate the armor, Order fled to go finish off his brother. the war that went on raged for thousands of years and many planets were destroyed by the siblings as they fought, but finally Chaos was victorious and though it pained him he killed his brother. After this, Chaos created life on all the other planets but did not create gods such as the primordials because of the trouble it caused with his brother, and that is why Earth is the only planet that has gods other then Terra Prime, which is where the primordials of earth reside. As for the layout of the universe, it is easiest to think of it as a giant sphere divided into 18 segments. In the center of the universe there is the Chaos quadrant, we call them quadrants even though there are more than four of them, this is the section that Chaos focus' on even though he rules it all and in this quadrant there is a small independent planet that Chaos allows to have freedom, Earth.

The rest of the universe is divided into 14 equal sections each governed by a primordial and take on some aspects of said primordial. The Eros quadrant is full of free loving hippies, the Gaea quadrant is full of earth loving hippies, the Nyx and Erebus quadrants are full of dark and shady characters and in the Chronos quadrant, time passes differently on each planet. A million years could pass on one planet and it could be a hour to another. Finally you asked about money and language. First, when it comes to money there are places on every civilized planet for you to exchange your earth money for the money of the panel you are on or money from any other planet but there are certain planes and certain items that only deal in drachmas but that is only for the rarest and most expensive items. and as for language Chaos decreed that the universal language is English, so all civilized planets and their inhabitants speak it, although they have their native languages to use among themselves.

And with that, i believe that we are at our destination. Have a safe journey, and again if you don't want to be recognized i would change your appearance and use a different name. Goodbye!" I stepped off the shuttle and quickly stepped into a nearby alley to think about what the man had said. He was right, i needed to disguise myself, to reinvent myself i did not want to be recognized. First i needed to change my appearance, i wanted it to be different but still striking and memorable. As it is i stand about 6 feet tall so i decided i would make myself taller using Aphrodite's blessing and i grew taller until i was 6' 5" so that no one would be able to recognize my height, the next step was my hair, i changed it from it's original raven black to a fiery red like Hestia's deciding i would honor my mother like this. last but not least i needed to change my eyes, people often said my eyes were my most striking figure i wanted them to be that way still so to honor my dads i changed one to a sky blue and one to an obsidian black with a ring of sea green around the iris and the cornea.

I firmly believe that no one will either recognize me or forget me anytime soon. I exited the alley and walked along main street and watch the people while i considered the last step of the transition into a new life, my new name. I sat down on a bench and thought about it. it needed to be good, but it also needed to have meaning, if not to anyone else than to me.

I sat there for long time before i chose a name, Anastasius Morgan. Anastasius meant reborn or rebirth and Morgan meant sea warrior so my new name meant reborn sea warrior or as i liked to think of it, Reborn Warrior of the Sea.

I smiled because this name felt right and i got up from the bench and went to an currency exchange desk and asked, "What is the exchange rate for earth dollars here?" the lady at the desk looked at me strangely and said, "Terra Prime is the only planet in the universe other than Earth that uses Earth money, so you don't need to exchange your money." I nodded and walked off.

I could already tell that i would not be staying on this planet, if this was the only planet other than earth that has gods, than this is the only planet i want to avoid at the moment after i go shopping that is.


End file.
